Chemical Prince
by PoohAndHoneyToo
Summary: Based on 'Chemical Princess' by IAMX, PruCan, character death, gore and nudity. Gilbert was just an intern at the local laboratory, working to boost his experience levels in university. He had no idea that the process of getting a better life would, as a result, simply end it- but not after seeing true beauty for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

He briskly walked through the corridors towards the sunlit laboratory, wary of his new coworkers. He offered them delicate smiles, insincere and only to be polite. Carrying his tray of test tubes, he swiveled around carts full of rock and other earthly substances, narrowly avoiding collision. His white hair shone in the bright hallways, casting an eerie halo around his head. Not many dared to look directly into his eyes, the crimson of them sending people running, though the few that did were surprised with the hearty amount of kindness hidden away in their depths, only shown to those who dared share his gaze. Turning to the right, the halls suddenly grew emptier- there was no one to send smiles at and nobody to taunt with his mysterious outer appearance. He made a quick left into a room glowing with natural light, nodding at his trainer. The white haired man knelt to eye level with the shelves of the white counters, storing the tray neatly inside. Standing back up, he proceeded to speak with the scientist.

"Anything else I can help with, sir?" He asked, repressing an annoyed sigh. Gilbert Beilschmidt was a 24 year old male with one year left of his university schooling to become a chemical engineer. He currently worked as the intern of a long-time chemical & biological scientist and the very well known Doctor Bradley despite not really wanting to. It was, however, necessary for his schooling and so he suffered. The albino did not particularly like having to comply with the man's every whim and desire, but of course he did. "Ah, yes. Please fetch me a pint of Gallium? It's stored in the refrigerated room just at the very end of the hall." He informed, keeping his gaze trained on the task at hand.

Gilbert replied with an affirmative and made his way out of the bright lab once more, heading down the empty hallway for his next quest. It was a long walk, giving the man time to ponder. He had studied the periodic table thoroughly, and so remembered Gallium to be labelled as Ga, number 31. It was currently being held in the fridge because it could so easily melt, the temperature needed to liquefy was solely 29.8˚C and, being that it was rather hot where they lived, that was a problem. They needed to keep the substance solid and intact so it was placed in the cold room. Finally, the albino neared the specified room. He had just raised his arm to grasp the handle when, from his peripheral vision, he spotted something. Not just anything, but a light. A faint, but distinct blue light.

His hand froze halfway to the knob and he turned his head to look at the source of the light. It was coming from the crack beneath a steel door; one that he'd failed to notice earlier. It was an internal battle, lost to the albino's sheer mischievous nature that he decided to check it out. He turned on his heels, edging away from his should-be main focus and opens the other door cautiously. From there, he enters, the blue light growing from his vicinity.

Closing the door behind him, Gilbert surveyed the room, his eyes darting every which way. He sauntered forward, taking in the many interesting things he saw. Upon the many tables and counters sat various vials, containing what appeared to be rather rare chemicals and substances. There were many industrial appliances and pieces of high-tech equipment, no doubt costing thousands- millions even. His childishness seeped through as the man poked and prodded to machinery, trying to figure out what they'd do. It didn't last long, however, as Gilbert quickly found the faint blue light once more. It grew stronger with every step he took, further illuminating the room he now found himself in. He turned left, pausing mid-stride upon having the bright light shine suddenly blind him with intensity. He blinked, losing focus before returning to reality, and slowly edged forward.

He now stood directly in front of a large, tube-like tank. It held a blue slime, filling the tank entirely but for a figure. Gilbert leaned forward, squinting his eyes to see past the light the goo emitted and his breath hitched. There, curled up and floating in the substance was the most beautiful person Gilbert had ever seen. The boy in the tube was completely unclothed, his skin pale and impeccable. His hair was the exact colour of gold, flowing in long locks around his flawless face. The eyes, though closed, gave off a violet glow, much like the goo this boy was immersed in. Gilbert was captured by those feminine lips, tracing the many curves of the boy's body with his crimson eyes. The image was ruined only by the many wires and tubes connecting the pallid by to the tank he was being held.

The albino set a tentative hand on the glass as though trying to actually touch this perfect representation of true beauty, his red eyes glassy. "What are you...?" He whispered, unaware of the additional presence looming in the shadows.

* * *

**Pooh: Yay, our first publish! Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this eerie story, there'll be more to come soon from Honey's side of things~ She's the one who edited this chapter as well. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blue.  
It was one of the few things that remained constant in his artificial life. The constant screen of eerily beautiful blue not-quite-liquid that surrounded him. It was something he was always aware of in the state of limbo he was kept in.

Blue is the color of the sky and sea; both vital to a living thing he knew even though he had never seen either.  
It's a color often associated with beauty where ancient Egyptians even associated the color with Heaven.

Wisdom, truth, intelligence. It's known to have a calming effect and is often used to create a serene, tranquil atmosphere. Blue is also considered beneficial to the body and mind. Perhaps that was why it was all he saw? It would certainly make sense as a normal human being would probably have been driven mad by their float in oblivion as long as he had been. It was unnatural and aside from the color blue, the man who 'took care of him' (he often referred to himself as 'The Doctor' or 'Doctor Bradley') in a sense, and; when he was lucky, a part of himself he knew of nothing else outside his tube of pure blue.

It was a nice place. He was comfortable, save for when the Doctor came to give him his 'check-up's so to speak. He was free from negative influence, pure and uninfected by any human disease or illness. He was perfectly functioning with no preexisting ailments or handicaps. He was a clean slate and, like a young child, able to soak in anything he was taught or heard.

However, unlike a young child, he had come to understand far more than necessary for what he was. He understood that he was and was not human, whatever that meant. He understood that he may or may not ever be able to leave the comfortable tube he was in. Though he didn't understand what freedom was there was always a base instinct that desired it, despite not having a word to go with the feeling. Nor did he understand what it was to have any form of human contact or that that was even something to be desired. He knew what he knew and thought nothing more on the matter.

What he knew was what he was taught and that somewhere, deep down, was something dark and biting against the innocence. It was curious but again, not much attention was paid to it.

Instead of dwelling on such things he concentrated his efforts in attempts to communicate, all of which had more or less failed him in the past except for the few times he managed a small twitch or an anomaly on the heart monitor. Of course they were both brushed off by the Doctor and either unfelt by the boy or given minimal thought as most things were.

On this particular day- rather at that particular moment, as he didn't have a sense of time fully, he was feeling quite lonely, his only thought being how he wished that the Doctor would come check on him. Peacefully drifting in his seemingly unconscious realm, blond hair swaying around him in a slow motion that framed his face and caressed his cheeks, his senses perked at the recognition of movement, though oddly more... cautious than what he was used to. It was only when the stranger touched his protective layer of glass that he realized it was not who he had been hoping would come.

He didn't have enough sense to feel tentative or wary, instead he was filled with curiosity. The softly spoken voice of the intruder made his heart jump, sending an abnormal jump through the heart monitor Desperate to communicate with this person- even if he didn't know he was- he forced himself to move, twitch, do anything to respond.

In a strange surge of adrenaline and what was most likely to the shock of the other hidden occupant of the lab, the boy managed to concentrate his effort into languidly opening his eyes. It seemed slow, deliberate. Almost as if he was simply waking up. It was tiring to him and yet, his glimpse of the male in front of his tank was worth every second. Only able to keep his stunning lilac orbs half open against the sting of the liquid, unused to the feeling, he made sure to take in everything he could about this other person before they could shut.

He noted the colours the males awe-struck expression, his hair, his striking eyes. His hand. He wanted to copy the movement but he didn't seem to be able to. The blond's attention was completely on him with an unimpressed, blank stare; unable to make a proper facial expression to go with his own curiosity. He hadn't even noticed when the Doctor approached the other male with a seemingly irritated face though his eyes held a hint of interest.

* * *

**Pooh: While this was written by Honey, she has yet to be willing to write any A/Ns so I'll just say right now that I absolutely _adore _this chapter. Chapters will be fairly short and far between for the sake of suspense and, while we really like this story, it requires a lot of planning and thinking. It's a bit of a deeper story than our other stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

Miracles. Wonders, marvels, sensations, phenomenons... Whatever you wanted to call them. Theyʼd never been widely believed to exist. Never has the general population been too keen on the thoughts of magic- which is essentially what a miracle consists of. Anything supernatural... Any blessings or any luck outs were viewed as a coincidence. A well-timed, very convenient coincidence. And honestly, Gilbert had never been one to believe in them either. Heʼd thought that those who did were fools- idiots, if you will. Miracles only existed in fairytales and that was that. Same went for happy endings.

They simply did not exist.

It was tragic, really, that people were so pessimistic. So reluctant to believe the extramundane. Reluctant to believe the otherworldly and reluctant to have dreams and aspirations. Everyone was so caught up in the boring world of today that they had no time to believe in wizardry.

Only the children.

The children were not yet corrupt. They still had a chance to bring the society back up and onto its feet, allowing people to per-sue their hopes and dreams and not dismiss them like trash. Able to believe in the beauty surrounding them. That is why, when the most beautiful eyes Gilbert had ever seen showed themselves, he found his expression turning into one of unfathomable disbelieve. His hand became cold on the glass of the tube, staring directly in those half-lidded violet eyes and drowning in their depths. His breath hitched in his throat and he went temporarily deaf to the world around him. Finally, Gilbert found himself believing in miracles.

It was the most beautiful- no, /stunning/ thing heʼd ever seen, this strange yellow-haired boy. He imagined himself speaking to this being, hearing of many secrets of the world while listening to a voice so melodic it rivals the sound of the universe. He imagined himself holding this boy close and being able to call him his. That was when Gilbert realized he had fallen in love with the boy just upon seeing him. It was bizarre. It wasnʼt how he imagined love to feel like. The albino had imagined love to feel like a miracle would, believing himself and the world around him incapable of ever feeling it because thatʼs just the way miracles were. Nonexistent. Now, however, that he believed phenomenons to be real, he felt disappointed. Love should feel like butterflies in your stomach when just seeing the other person, it should be his cheeks heating up and his palms sweating as well as his heart beating horribly fast. As the touched the glass though, he deduced that love was none of that idiocy. It was when your entire body goes cold, your ears incapable of hearing and your mind racing with thoughts. It had to be! What else could he possibly be feeling for this boy? His thoughts, however, were put to an abrupt halt. His head pounding as it slammed into the glass, leaving the tiniest ( but very obvious ) of cracks. He slid to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

The cold metallic floor, sticky with blood was not the best place to awaken from a ʻnapʼ, Gil decided as he shakily tried to move. First came his eyelids, forcing them open, the albino was content to know that it was still sufficiently dark in the room, making it so that it wouldnʼt be too painful to look around. Being knocked out as well as being an albino was not a good combo when it came to having to see through many lights when he woke. Next came his arms. He raised himself up using them, looking around blearily as the world spun below him.

Finally came his legs and soon he was standing, though leaning heavily on the large tube behind him. He stared down at the floor, his vision finally steadying and was absolutely horrified to see the amount of burgundy. As if on cue, he felt more of the sticky liquid sliding down his temple and chin, landing with a dull thud on the floor. He stared for a moment before raising a hand slowly to touch his hair, only to feel more blood and recoil. Looking back up from the floor, he noticed the shoes of another before him, and then Doctor Bradley came into sight.

Quivering breaths and feeling woozy, Gilbert strained to create a coherent sentence. "What... Why w-would you?..." was all he managed, his mouth continuously moving with no words coming out. The man advanced at an almost leisurely pace, flipping a sharp tool around in his hands. His smile was haunting and wicked, one of the most horrifying Gilbert had ever seen. It almost match the monstrosity that was Adolf Hitlerʼs ʻsmileʼ. "Because, young, foolish Gilbert Beilschmidt, you defied orders." He advanced more quickly, his face now an inch away from the albinoʼs. Their hot breaths intermingled uncomfortably, and neither paid any attention to the curious boy behind them.

"Youʼve seen something- or should I say /someone/ you shouldnʼt have and now, you have two options." A large and clammy hand found Gilbertʼs throat, causing the latter to raise his head as instinct. "I could wipe your memory, or I could kill you." Gil said nothing, only narrowing his eyes and trying not to betray himself by showing the terror within. He summed up all his courage and spat directly into Bradleyʼs face, causing the man to snarl and wipe it off furiously. "Good. The latter appealed to me more anyway!" Quick as lightening, the Doctor struck, but Gilbert was much more sly. He slipped out of the manʼs loosened grasp just in time, and as a result, Bradley hit an unsecured tube. Yellow fluid spewed everywhere, drenching the two. It wasnʼt toxic, thank god, but essential to the progression of the blond boy. "No! No no no! MA2... MA2... Itʼs over, itʼs all over!" Bradley continued to ramble, crazed with absolute fury before turning on Gil, who was now laying on the floor in pain. He sprinted forward, intending to strangle the albino when suddenly glass was flying everywhere.

Blue goo splattered everything within sight and chunks of machinery were throw around. Gilbert couldnʼt see, his eyes forcing him to go temporarily blind and he screamed. He covered his head, hoping not to cause more damaged until the horrible sound of shattering glass had ended. He unclenched his eyes and frighteningly looked up, only to be petrified at the sight of a crumpled and barely recognizable body... The only thing he could tell was that the victim had black hair... Bradley. He continued to stare, too utterly terrified to even move as blood continued to pour from his wound.

* * *

**Pooh: Don't forget to favourite, follow and review :)**


End file.
